The Ripple Affect
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: Every thing happened so suddenly, the four queens were to die but lived, the chevalier was to live but died, it all happened so suddenly.
1. Fake

**Me: Hi all! Thanks for clicking on this story! This is not Yuri! It is about Saya and Diva but not a romance between them!**

It'd been two weeks since that night at the MET. Everyone was still trying to adjust to Diva's presence. For so long she had been an enemy and suddenly she was an ally. None of it made perfect sense to anyone, but they were happy and all of them tried to learn to love her. Just in the two weeks they had learned some things about the blue eyed girl. She was kind in her own way and she was fun in some ways. She loved to laugh and sing of course, but often times she would space out, thinking about something the others wouldn't, thinking about something that lingered in her bloody past…

Since that night, Saya had been dejected, Diva left her alone most of the time but when her sister looked as though she was going to break. Diva helped her through it by just glancing at her but other times she talked to her longing sister. All of them were surprised with Diva and her affection towards others, but usually she was cold to them and hateful, but it'd been lessening.

Diva had been taking care of her girls like a good mother should. Always trying to make them giggle and coo, always trying to bring that sweet smile upon their face. She would often sing to them as they slept, lulling the rest of them into a deep slumber as well.

The pub was empty except for three chiropterans. Everyone else was out shopping, working, or at school. Diva and the twins were repeatedly left alone for the day until Saya got back at around three in the afternoon.

The blue eyed queen checked the clock and smiled to herself as she saw it was two-fifty-two. She hated being alone, it only reminded her of her life in that dreadful tower.

She walked to the fridge and opened the bottom drawer which revealed dozens of blood bags; she took one and began to drink it. She went to Saya's or rather her and Saya's room to check on her babies when she heard the door open and slam shut.

"I'm home!" Yelled Saya as she set her stuff down.

Diva's face brightened as she stepped back into the main room.

"Saya, you're home early…did something happen?"

"I had to leave early is all…"

"Why? Did you have-"

"Yes…I had an 'episode' again…the teacher sent me home."

"Oh…are you alright?"

Saya narrowed her eyes at this…even though her sister had been more caring for others; she had never been like this which made the red queen uneasy. Saya started up the upstairs to change; she began to unbutton her shirt. She searched through her section of her closet and found a comfortable T-shirt and some jeans. She put that on and opened the door to let her little sister in.

With her hands on her hips she stood in the doorway and said. "You didn't have to shut the door in my face just because you had a bad day!"

"Sorry…" She walked past the blue eyed girl.

"Diva, Saya, I'm home!" Kai yelled as he came in with an arm full of bags. It felt odd saying Diva's name so casually. When he used to say her name, it was spoken with hatred and remorse, but now a bit of joy came to his voice as he called her.

The blue queen was the first one down, she didn't smile nor did she wave, she merely sat at the stool. Saya then came down and helped him with his things as her sister just sat there, being useless as usual.

"So Saya how was your day?" He said with the utmost concern.

"It was good." She said with a smile.

"Liar…" Diva muttered.

They turned their gazes to meet hers as they heard her words.

"What?" Kai asked.

"She's lying, she told me she had an episode and was sent home early." She smirked at her sister.

The red queen glared at her sister as she jumped out of her seat to check on her children.

He sighed as he began to put up the food. "I know it's only been two weeks…but you need to-"

"Need to accept the past and live in the present…" Saya mocked.

He grinned. "Nankurunaisa." He kissed her forehead.

The night had come slow that day. They were all tired and the twins cried multiple times. Even when things had settled down, Diva refused to sleep until Saya told her what she was feeling.

Crying…so many tears of sorrow. She cried as she sat straight up in the bed with Diva's arms around her.

"Saya, it's ok!"

"I-I" She chocked. "I heard it. I heard his music again."

"I know…I know…"

It was good for her to have her sister…only she could understand her pain. She felt more complete with her sister around…they both did. Even though Haji had died and part of her was missing, Diva helped fill that part of her.

Diva pushed her back down on her bed and calmed her down as she hummed an angelic tune.

**Me: You like? You hate? I hope you like! Reviews are love~!~**


	2. True Colors

**Me: Hey all! I just really want to post a new chapter for this story because I'm eager to write it! So please enjoy! Oh and I know that Diva woke up a year after Saya but…I'm going to make it so they sleep at the same time, this is an AU after all so I can do that!**

Saya was once again at school while Diva was left alone with her children. The blue eyed queen walked into the kitchen and heard the door open and close. She checked the clock and saw it was only one in the afternoon. She peered around the corner to see Kai taking off his shoes at the door. She narrowed her eyes in disgust as she walked into the room. As he saw her, he did the same as she as he took off his socks.

"Your fat friend came by today."

"Don't insult Lewis!"

She put her hands up in front of her in a shrug. "What, I'm only telling the truth." She smirked.

"Whatever."

"What's the matter Kai? Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"I guess that's a yes. Why are you angry with me?"

He turned around and glared at her. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" She giggled. "I love playing these games."

"Just because Saya wants to make everything ok between the both of you, doesn't mean I want to and it doesn't mean I like you now just because Saya does."

"You should learn to love me Kai. Did you forget that I'm the mother of Riku's children? I'm family; you need to love your family." She smirked.

Pure rage rose from Kai as he yelled. "You will never be family!"

Her smirk was wiped clean off her face as she put her hands over her heart. "I feel so hurt." She suddenly disappeared but then Kai felt two arms encircle his neck. "But I'm more family than you." She whispered in his ear.

He turned his head to look at her but she was gone again. He then heard laughter towards the stairs and saw her walking up them. Then there was singing of a familiar song that rang through the house every day.

Now Kai wondered…she'd never been like that…at least not as harsh, though Saya was usually around when they fought, but she was always in another room. He wondered, was she only acting for Saya? Only being affectionate and nice everyone else only when she was around?

He hated her, he would never forgive her for what she did to his little brother, but apparently Saya had forgotten what she did. But he understood why she might have forgotten, she had lost her chevalier and her sister is now living with them. He was sure she had a lot on her mind.

**Two weeks later**

The two weeks had gone by rather quickly. Kai and Diva barely talked even when Saya wasn't around. They both seemed to like it that way.

"Hey, Saya! Come here, you need to help me come up with things to buy for the party tonight!" Yelled Kai as he scratched his head with a pencil.

"Ok, I'll be down in the minute." She put on a light jacket as she walked downstairs. "We need to have noodles, meat, boiled eggs…um…"

"I already have that."

"Then what else do you need?"

"Just because that's the perfect meal to you, doesn't mean everyone else will like it."

"Ok…rice."

"I have that."

"Well I don't know then…ask Diva."

His eyes showed anger as he grumbled. "I rather not."

"You better ask someone, I got to go, bye."

"Bye."

She left quickly just as Diva walked down the steps. The hours passed quickly and Saya came home. She hastily changed into something comfortable and went back outside.

"Sister…where are you going?"

She turned her head to meet the color blue.

"I'm taking a walk…you want to come?"

She grinned and nodded as she followed her sister.

"Did anything happen today?" Diva asked.

"No…"

"You didn't have an episode?"

"It's was a small one this time."

"I don't know why you're still so upset over him. It's already been a month; he wasn't event that great of a chevalier anyway. You-"

"Don't say that! He's was more than just a chevalier-"

"And you loved him…You've told me before."

"Right I do love him…but I guess I can't expect you to understand since you've never loved anything."

"Now that's not fair and it's not true, I love you dear big sister and my darling babies."

"…right." She mumbled.

**Thirty years later**

Heart's beat rapidly as their bodies' finch and twitch with their awakening. Red and blue glowing lights lit up the tomb as they shone through the thick, sticky substance of their cocoon. Clawing, scratching at the casing, they break free, both at the same time. They yelp as they fall on the cold, hard ground of the tomb. The eyes of the queens' were blurry and they ached all over.

The large stone door suddenly opened, blinding the queens' as it let the bright sun light shine in. They shielded their eyes as something stood in the doorway.

"Saya…Diva…"

**Me: There's ya'll a cliffy! I think you'll all be surprised with the next chappy! Reviews are love~!~**


	3. The 'Strayed' Chevalier

**Me: Hey peoples! If you have noticed, my writing has been weird…in all the stories I'm writing on that I've updated sorda recently. BUT I think it's stopped now…I hated the way I was writing, it was strange! So please enjoy this new chapter!**

She lied in her bed even though her thirty year long sleep had come to a close, she didn't feel tired, she was thinking, thinking about the man that had brought Diva and her home. The man she thought dead, the man that confessed his undying love for her. The man was…_Solomon…_

That name had kept replaying itself inside her head like a broken record. It pained her to think about him too much, but how…or rather why was he here? Why now? Why after thirty years?

Diva…she was so upset, the chevalier that had left her for her sister had suddenly reappeared out of the blue after so long…what was he doing here? She kept asking herself that same question, she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

It was awkward when they first saw him; Saya didn't know what to say when she realized who he was. Diva merely ignored him.

He waited downstairs for them to awaken once more. The red queen could sleep no longer as she stood from her bed and made her way down to the 'strayed' chevalier as Diva had once called him so many years ago. The hard floor boards were cold, chills were sent up her spine. She slid the door open and walked quietly down the steps.

A small creak came with every step she took until she reached the bottom. The pub was motionless and mute as she looked around for any source of life. It was so dark she had trouble seeing. Her eyes focused on something golden, she slowly walked to it as if seeking for help. As she got closer, her vision cleared and she saw the man sitting in front of her with his oh so genuine smile painted upon his beautiful features.

"…Solomon…" She breathed scarcely.

"Saya, you're finally awake…where's Diva?" He looked passed her to the stairs, searching for his blue mistress.

"She's not awake yet…"

"Oh I-"

"Solomon, what are you doing here?"

He suddenly looked hurt as the gorgeous smile faded into the pale background of his skin.

"Saya I-"

She began to pace which caught him off guard.

"Haji," The sound of his name made her freeze in her steps as all the pain returned to her fragile soul that was once happy but shattered by the cruelty of the world. "I haven't sensed his presence in a long time…I thought you would wake up alone…I-"

As tears threatened to stain her perfect complexion, she turned to him and spoke. "But Diva-"

A creak resounded through the whole pub as they quickly turned their heads to the stairs. They saw the bottom of a blue night gown at the top of the steps. The bottom of the dress swayed a little before it disappeared into the darkness.

"Diva?" Saya uttered.

She walked towards the many stairs and started up them with small steps.

"Are you awake?"

Suddenly the door slammed shut which startled Saya, nearly making her fall.

The sun had arrived late that morning, at least it seemed that way. The red queen had fallen asleep on the couch next to Solomon who caressed her back the whole night.

Kai's door opened and the red haired man stepped into the bright kitchen that was lit by the sun. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand as he looked around. He saw his sister in the arms of the chevalier.

"…Saya?" She didn't answer but the blond turned towards the man. "Saya." He said firmly and loudly.

She lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes, she said groggily. "Kai?"

"You need to get up; Mao is coming over to pick you and Diva up in twenty minutes."

She jumped up and blinked before she ran upstairs; unaware of the position she was just in. Suddenly recalling last night's events, she gently knocked on the door but no answer came. She opened it and peered through the crack she had made only to see her sister staring out the window absentmindedly.

"Diva? Are you alright?"

Still no response; she walked a bit closer before the blue eyed girl turned her cold gaze towards her.

"Saya…"

"Um…Mao's coming to pick us up." She chuckled. "Knowing her, she probably wants to take us shopping."

Suddenly the dejected girl smiled brightly as if she were a child and someone had given her a toy after something terrible had just occurred. She jumped up energetically as she tore into the closet to find a new dress to wear for the day.

Diva skipped down the stairs and approached the bar when she saw the 'strayed' chevalier. Her eyes narrowed as she scoffed, she crossed her arms. She was suddenly enraged when her eyes lay upon the form of her sister. She glared at the red queen before stomping outside. Solomon rose and began to walk outside before Saya walked a head of him.

"Diva…?"

"Why don't you go be with your lover? That's what you two are, right?"

"No..."

She laughed darkly. "Right…that's right." Her laughter continued.

"I-"A small mint green car pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down, showing a middle aged woman.

"You guys ready to go yet?"

"Mao, you look-"

"Old…" Mao finished.

"No, pretty."

The girl smiled as they got in.

"Ok, we got three options. We can go eat, or we could go shopping, or we could do both."

"Both." Saya sang as she looked towards her sister. "Is that ok, Diva?"

She nodded with a pouting lip.

Solomon stared blankly at the door as they drove off.

"Why did you come here?"

The blond blinked a few times before slowly slipping out of his daze. He turned to the red haired man.

"What?"

Kai exhaled. "What are you doing here?"

"Kai, where's Haji?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Saya's chevalier?"

"We don't-"

"Yes, you don't know, he's not here to serve Saya so I must do so in his place. That is why I'm here."

Suddenly the bell above the door rang and they turned their gazes to the door to see a tall man in black with bright eyes.

Kai smiled and said. "It's been a while."

**Me: OOO, is it who you think it is? Or is it someone else? Who knows…(Me!) **

**Lulu: Gello!**

**Me: It's Hello, not Gello!**

**Lulu: I know but that's what the British say…*Laughs* British.**

**Me: OOOOkkk then, that's weird. Reviews are Love~!~**

_**Peace+Love=Smiles ~**____**!~**_

_**KiiroBara~**_


	4. Lover

**Me: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! **

**Lulu: Gello! I love the British…*Giggles* British…**

**Me: Why are you so obsessed with the British?**

**Lulu: Because they have such a kool accent!**

**Me: That's not how you spell cool…**

**Lulu: But that's how you like to spell it…kool~**

**Me: UGH! On with the chapter!**

**Recap!**

Suddenly the bell above the door rang and they turned their gazes to the door to see a tall man in black with bright eyes.

Kai smiled and said. "It's been a while."

**Recap over!**

"Yes…it has…Have they awakened yet?"

"You were always so business like even at times like these." Kai chuckled.

"Have they?"

"Yes, Mao took them out for shopping or something."

The man nodded.

"So how was England?"

A woman walked in just as Kai asked.

"Beautiful."

"Julia, it's good to see you. I see you haven't changed David though."

"He's coming around."

As they talked, Solomon tried to fade into the back ground. Julia saw his movements out of the corner of her eye and looked over at him.

"…What is he doing here?" The woman asked.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a very upset Diva ran upstairs followed by Saya who was trying to comfort her.

"Diva…Diva wait. What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your lover!" The blue queen yelled from the stairs before they heard a loud slam of the door.

Her sister's remark both enraged and embarrassed her. Her face was a light pink as she turned to the blond couple and smiled.

Trying to avoid the gaze of her 'lover', she spoke, "David, Julia, I'm happy you're here!"

She hugged the both of them.

"What's wrong with Diva?" Kai asked as he washed a few dishes.

Mao walked in. "When we were almost to the store, she demanded to come back."

The red haired man scoffed, the red queen narrowed her eyes at him. There was a moment of awkward silence but Julia finally broke it.

"Saya, I think you should get a transfusion now."

After she said that, the doctor noticed a sudden change in the queen's mood.

"Uh…y-yeah…I'll go get Diva."

As Saya gradually walked up the steps, she seemed as if she was in a daze.

She entered her and Diva's room.

"What are you doing in here? Why don't you go be with him?"

"Julia is going to take us to get a transfusion."

"I don't need one…"

"But Diva-"

"I'm not like you…"

The red queen nodded as she got what her sister was saying. "I'm sure she has a packet of blood you can drink."

Her blue eyes looked up at her and she nodded. "Alright."

They walked downstairs and followed Julia and David.

After a moment of silence, Solomon spoke. "You're hiding something from Saya, aren't you Kai?"

"What?"

"Every time Saya passes you, you have a look of guilt in your eyes."

"…"

"What is it?"

The old man turned on some music in the kitchen and continued to wash his dishes.

"I see…"

Two young chiropteran queens ran in.

"Kai, we're h-Solomon! You're finally back! We missed you!" Hidzuki declared with the utmost excitement.

Kai walked into the bar. "You two know him?"

"Yeah. So have you talked to our mom yet?" Hodzuki asked.

"Not yet, but I will tonight."

"When did you girls meet him?" Kai asked.

"A few years ago, he came to our school and toke us out to dinner, we talked for hours." The red eyed twin answered.

The geezer turned to the young blond with hatred.

"How dare you! You had no right to-"

"They are my queen's nieces, I had every right."

"Yeah Dad, it's not like he hurt us or anything, chill."

"How did mom react to you being here?" Hodzuki asked, curiosity filling her brown orbs.

"She hasn't spoken to me."

"Ouch!" The girls said in unison.

"She's still angry with me."

"Because you left her for Aunt Saya?"

The blond chevalier cleared his throat and nodded.

Kai rolled his eyes as he went outside.

"So are you going to leave since she won't talk to you?" Hidzuki questioned with sadness.

"No, even if your mother doesn't speak to me, I will stay for Saya."

"To protect her?"

"No, because he loves her." Hidzuki muttered to her sister.

"Both."

They looked up at him. The twins sensed the awkwardness coming on and quickly changed the subject.

"Speaking of mom, where is she?"

"She went with Saya to get a transfusion."

The girls looked at each other and nodded, they ran out the door and Solomon hastily followed.

Diva and Saya lay upon two hospital beds while cold blood dripped into their veins.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." Julia said as she shut the door behind her.

"I thought you weren't getting a transfusion?" The red queen teased.

"I just wanted to know what it was like!"

"Ok, you just seemed so against it before."

"…"

"Diva?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you speak to Solomon?"

"Why do you still love your dead chevalier?"

Saya felt a lump in her throat, it hurt, and she hurt all over…all the time…

"T-hat's n-not-"

"But it's what I asked."

"But-"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"Fine-"

The blond doctor walked in with a chart in her hands.

"Diva, Hidzuki and Hodzuki are here to see you."

She walked out as the twins walked in.

"Mama! You're finally awake." They said in unison as they ran to her, they hugged her tightly.

Diva smiled to herself.

"We missed you so much." Hidzuki giggled. "We've about gone crazy sitting at home with Kai."

They laughed including the man that walked in. The mother sat up and turned away.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Girls, let's go get some ice cream." Saya said as she hurriedly pulled the needle out of her arm.

"But we just got here…" Hidzuki protested.

Her sister nudged her arm and she looked at her, finally catching on they followed their Aunt. The older red queen shut the door behind them, hoping to get them to talk to one another.

"Saya, what are you-"

"Whatever they say, don't let them out until they talk to each other." She said as she locked the door.

The girls ran past Julia and out the door.

**Me: I hope you liked it, oh and Lulu, don't talk!**

**Lulu: GEL-" **

**Me: *Covers Lulu's mouth* Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	5. Blue Mistress' Wish

**Me: I hope you liked the last chappy, here's another!**

Three queens sat on a bench next to an ice cream stand near the beach.

"Hey, Aunt Saya?" Hodzuki started.

"Yes?"

"Where's your chevalier?"

"Hurry up and eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Aunt Saya, is something wrong? Why won't you tell us?"

"It's getting late, we should head back." She abruptly rose and began to walk off.

"Aunt Saya, wait! We didn't mean to-"

She turned around with a smile plastered on her face.

"You didn't do anything wrong, we just need to get home silly."

The twins looked at each other with utter confusion as they followed their Aunt.

Diva was so silent, more silent than she had ever been around him. Solomon sat down next to her with his hands lying lazily between his legs.

"Diva…please…speak to me…"

She laughed rather loudly. "You're so pathetic, begging, I never expected such a thing from you and to think you used to be my favorite chevalier…" She laughed once again. "Pathetic…"

"Fine." He rose. "If you do not wish me to beg, what do you wish of me?"

"You are a strayed chevalier, why should I make you mine again? Don't you want to be Saya's?"

"I wish to be both yours and Saya's chevalier."

She giggled. "You really think that will work?"

Saya and the girls entered the pub as Kai was closing up the shop.

"You're home earlier than I expected."

"Yeah." Saya replied.

"Aren't you going to ask why we're early?" Hidzuki inquired with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Why are you early?"

"Because we left the clinic so mom and Solomon could talk, they're still there."

"Ok…are you guys hungry or did Saya ruin your appetite?"

"He just doesn't care about anything we say anymore." The twins said in unison with a pouting lip.

"I'm starved." Saya responded while rubbing her stomach.

The old geezer chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "Why am I not surprised?"

Meanwhile, at the clinic.

"Yes, I do think it will work."

"If you say so...but I still don't want you."

"Diva-"

"You betrayed me, why should I welcome you back?"

"Diva, even after I fell in love with Saya, I never stopped loving you, it pained me to be away from you all that time, even back then I wished that I could have continued serving you. It brought me joy to see a smile upon your face when you got your wish."

Silence filled the room, but then she grinned deviously. "…Fine, as my chevalier…I wish you would stop loving Saya."

"What?"

"Stop loving my sister…she doesn't want your love anyways, she still loves her dead chevalier…it's sad, really it is, quiet pathetic actually."

"But Diva, I-"

"I thought it brought you happiness to see a smile on my face, nothing would make me happier."

He closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

She smiled as she walked to the door, just then she heard the door click. As she opened the door, she whispered, "Good boy." She shut the door behind her.

Saya sat at the table as she ate a few boiled eggs that Kai had fixed for her. Just as she put another egg in her mouth, the bell above the door rang and Diva stepped in with Solomon in tow. He looked very disheartened; his blue mistress however was gleeful as she skipped over to her sister.

"Those eggs smell bad."

As she chewed, she made a face at the childish girl, she swallowed. "That's how they're supposed to smell Diva."

"Whatever, they don't smell good."

Hidzuki walked up to the dejected man whom seemed to be staring off into oblivion. "Hey Solomon, do you want to play poker with Hodzuki and I?"

"I'm sorry but I rather not right now."

"Oh ok."

She walked over to her mother. "Hey mom, do you want to play with us?"

"I would love to!"

"Do you want to play too Aunt Saya?" Hodzuki asked.

"Sure." She shoved the rest of the boiled eggs in her mouth and went with the girls.

The girls and Kai all sat around one table and the two red queens passed out the cards and playing chips. The game soon ended since they had a few sore losers (Diva).

The next morning, the sun rose rather slowly it seemed as Saya watched it rise into the once dark sky to bring light the barren grounds of Okinawa, Japan.

She sat at the bar with Solomon as Kai fixed her some breakfast.

"Kai?"

"Yep?"

"When does the high school start back?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Do you think you could sign me up?"

The older man walked over to her. "Why do you want to go back? Someone would recognize you and your name."

"My hair is longer now and I can just use your last name."

"You really want to go back to school?"

She nodded.

"Why would you want to go back to school big sister?" A voice called from the stairs.

She turned to her little sister. "Because I don't want to be stuck in here all the time. You should go too, it'll be fun."

"…Ok…"

"I will get you both registered this afternoon," Kai declared as he went into his room.

…

The hours went quickly and soon the geezer took Saya and Diva to his old school.

He walked into the principal's office.

"Hello, my names-"

"Kai Miyakusku, I remember you, you were in here a lot."

The red haired man scratched his head. "Uh yeah, I want to enroll my two daughters in the twelfth grade."

"What are their names?"

"Diva Miyakusku and Saya Miyakusku."

The old principal raised his brow at the first name. "Diva? Is that a nickname or something?"

"No, uh her mother chose that name."

"All right, I'm going to need these papers from you." He showed him a list of papers he would need.

After a few hours of running in and out of the school, Kai finally came to the girls with a smile on his face.

"You two are now enrolled and ready to start school tomorrow."

**Me: I hope you-**

**Lulu: BRITISH!**

**Me: Shut the F*** up!**

**Lulu: *Gasps* You said f***!**

**Me: I know that, now stop F****** saying BRITISH!**

**Lulu: Does-**

**Me: *Covers Lulu's mouth once again* Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	6. First day

**Lulu: BRITISH!**

**Me: For goodness sakes, like the Japanese and stop saying British…please?**

**Lulu: JAPANESE! …It's not as much fun…**

**Me: *Sighs***

The next morning came quickly as Saya awoke to a loud beeping noise in her ear. She slowly lifted up her head and saw an alarm clock in her face. She hit the snooze button and yawned; she gradually got out of the bed and went over to Diva's.

"Diva…Diva wake up, we have to go to school."

"…Leave me alone…"

"Diva."

"…"

"Diva?"

"…"

"Fine…you brought it on yourself!"

She walked to the bathroom and filled a glass of water; she walked back to her sister and poured it all over her. She jumped from the bed and glared at her sister.

"Saya!"

"I told you, you brought it on yourself. Get ready for school."

After they got into uniform, they hurried out the door with the twins and Solomon following close behind.

"Aunt Saya, slow down, school doesn't start until seven-thirty; we have twenty minutes to get there." Hodzuki laughed.

"Right…sorry."

They walked as a group down the road as a chilling wind blew in from the north.

When they arrived and Solomon left them, they saw a few kids waiting at the door. Hodzuki and Hidzuki went over to their friends, leaving Saya and Diva by themselves. Two guys approached them with a sly grin on their faces.

"Hey, you two new here?"

"Uh yeah." The red queen answered.

"What year are you?"

"We're both seniors."

"My names Yukito and this is my friend Aoi."

"My names Saya and this is my sister Diva."

"I thought you two might be related." He chuckled as did Saya.

The bell rang and the doors opened. "Hey, I'll see you two around." Yukito winked at them.

The halls were flooded with loud and aggressive kids who were pushing each other around and yelling at one another.

As they pushed through the crowd, the blue queen spoke. "I don't know," She dodged a kid running down the hall way. "why you would want to come back here."

"It was different thirty years ago."

They hurried to their first class of the day. The bell rang throughout the school once more and the students were in their classrooms, and they were seated.

"All right class, my name is Kaori and you may address me as Sensei."

Saya's eyes widened as she realized who her teacher was, she tried to hide her face behind another student.

"Alright, when I point to you, I would like you to tell me your name." She pointed to a boy and he stated his name.

The chiropteran queen wasn't listening though, she was afraid her old friend would recognize her from so long ago. The teacher finally pointed to her.

"What is your name?"

"Uh…Saya Miyakusku."

The sensei got a better look at her and looked a bit shocked but moved on to the next student in a daze. Soon the class ended after the students tried to get to know their teacher.

The day ended quickly, Saya left the school alone when the others decided to stay there to talk to a few people.

She approached the pub but saw Kai and Solomon talking to each other right outside the door.

"It's none of your business anyways, why do you even care? You should be happy I'm not telling her." Kai stated bitterly.

"Saya's happiness is all that matters to me."

The queen proceeded towards the two men. "Tell me what?"

The blond walked away to give them some privacy.

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Solomon seems to think it is, now tell me."

He looked at his watch. "I have to close up."

He walked inside, not paying attention to his curious sister. She walked inside and sat on one of the many bar stools.

"So Saya, are you going to join the music club? The girls said they were." He looked at her and her eyes were saddened.

"Saya, I didn't mean to-"

"No, its fine." She paused for a moment. "Remember what you told me? I must learn to accept my past…"

"Hey, Aunt Saya, you got a letter in the mail." Hodzuki said as she handed the small envelope to her as she walked in.

She examined it and as she was about to open it, Diva walked in singing that angelic tune that used to haunt Saya's very soul. The blue mistress opened her eyes only to see her big sister, she smiled.

"Saya, you were right, school is fun."

"I know."

…

Saya kept rereading the letter that had been sent to her, hoping it was real, hoping it wasn't all a dream. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she stared at the now damp letter. She tightly clutched the envelope in her hand that once held the letter, she felt something soft inside, when she looked in the casing, she saw something that made her smile.

**Me: The question is…Who wrote that letter to Saya? And what was in the envelope that brought her happiness? Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	7. Hope and Love

_To my dearest Saya_

_Forgive me for my absents, but something has come up and I must leave you for a while. I wish I could stay with you and be with you when you awaken but I can't. I promised I would always stay by your side, I have failed to keep that promise and I am sorry but I will return to you Saya. _

_Happy birthday, I will always love you Saya_

_Haji _

_7. 27.37_

…

Saya walked down the stairs in her school uniform with a bright smile upon her graceful lips. Her long raven hair was up in a neat ponytail. She walked by Kai as he wiped off the bar with a rag. He looked up and his eyes widened a bit as he looked at her hair.

"Saya?"

She stopped and turned around; a smile still occupied her sweet features.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"The ribbon."

She paused as if trying to think of what to say. "…It was in the letter he sent me."

"You mean…Haji?"

She nodded with tears threatening to falls.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." She ran upstairs quickly and soon came back with the note in hand.

He took the letter and began to read it. After a moment, he looked at the date of that day on the calendar.

'_August second, 2037.' _He looked at the paper's date. _'July twenty-seventh, 2037.' _

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing I was just-you better go, you'll be late."

She looked up at the clock and ran out the door.

_Later that day…_

"Lunch…I'm starving."

Diva rolled her eyes at her sister's gluttony. They sat down at a table alone, after a moment Yukito and Aoi came to join them.

"These seats taken?" Aoi asked.

"No." The two girls answered.

The boys sat down.

"So, where did you two transfer from?"

The twins looked at one another but the red queen spoke. "Uh…We came from China, we recently moved back to Okinawa because of family problems."

"What kind of family problems?" Yukito questioned.

"Our parents died." Diva blurted out.

The two young men looked at one another and then back at the girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry…were they sick or something?"

"No, they died in an accident…we don't really like talk about it." Saya tried to look mournful.

"Uh…so do you like the school so far?" Yukito quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, the people here seem nice."

_After school…_

As Diva, Saya, Hodzuki, Hidzuki, and Solomon walked home, something watched them from a far, it was so still, so mute, it was barely noticeable.

"You can't keep lying to everyone forever girls…soon everything will fall into place." The person said.

The blond chevalier abruptly looked back as if he knew they were being followed.

They soon arrived at the pub, as they walked in; Kai grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her into his room.

"Saya, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"…About a year ago…Haji came to the Omoro and told me he wouldn't be here when you woke up. He told me to protect, he said you might need it, he never told me why or where he was going. I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"…I was afraid he wouldn't come back…even though he said he-"

"Haji would never leave me unless it was for my protection."

"…Saya I'm sorry, I-"

Suddenly she walked off without uttering another word, slamming the door with great force as if she was trying to keep someone in. She walked up the stairs and went to her room.

As she lied on her bed, she felt so many things rushing through her all at the same time. Anger, grief, blissfulness, she felt so many things, she thought so many things, the thought of abandonment kept flowing into her mind like a broken dam.

'_No…he would __**never **__do that to me…no he…would…would…no…why would he? He said that he…he said…'_

She put her hands on her head in frustration and perplexity.

An hour passed, she still sat in her room, still trying to convince herself that he would return to her.

She shook her head, knowing he would **never **do that to her.

"No…"

She staggered as she stood, she walked downstairs. She heard the voice of a man that hadn't come around in awhile; she peered around the corner and saw a smoking reporter. She smiled and stepped down the last few steps.

"Okamura, it's good to see you."

"Hey, so you finally decided to stop p-"Kai hit his back hard as if trying to make him cough.

"Sorry, I saw a bug on your back." Her brother glared at the reporter. The smoker nodded slightly.

"Kai, where's Di-"

Suddenly a voice came from the front door. "You'll die soon if you smoke that."

The group looked at the blue eyed mother.

She laughed as she walked up to her room.

Okamura glared at her harshly as if trying to kill her with his eyes. He began to mumble things under his breath, saying a few nasty things about the blue eyed queen. A few moments later a purple haired girl walked in the Omoro wearing a yellow and green sun dress.

"Lulu?" Saya asked in disbelief.

The girl turned and smiled. "Hi Saya, I've missed you!" She walked over and tightly hugged her like she was trying to strangle the queen.

A few hours passed and the group was gathered in the kitchen, Lulu was talking to the brown eyed Aunt about the kind of music she liked these days. Diva descended from the stairs and walked over to her sister.

She narrowed her eyes at the small Schiff in disgust. Saya was pulled away from the group as the twins took her outside.

"I see you're still...I never thought the Schiff would survive this long."

The purple haired girl also glared at the queen, not in disgust but out of hatred. "Miss Julia helped me."

"I guess you have me to thank." She laughed. "'Cause you see, if it wasn't for my precious blood, you wouldn't have lived to see Okinawa." She giggled once more as she walked over to her darling daughters.

**Me: I hoped you liked this chapter! Oh and if you are like "Happy birthday? What?" Well you find out that Saya's birthday is in fact August fourth, 1833. Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	8. The Return of Running

Saya and Diva sat together with Yukito and Aoi as they ate lunch.

"So where'd you get that ribbon Saya?" Yukito questioned.

"Oh, my friend sent it to me in a letter."

"Who is she?"

"…It's not a girl, _his _name is Haji."

"So is he your boyfriend?"

She suddenly felt her cheeks burn a hot red. "I don't-"

"Yes." Diva answered with a roll the eyes. "You never told me he sent you a letter Saya."

"It must have slipped my mind."

"So where is he?" Aoi asked.

"Uh…he's in…America; he had to help his parents with a few things."

"Why don't his parents live in Japan?"

"Well…he wanted to come back here when his parents didn't…so he came to live with his…Aunt."

"So when is he coming back?"

"Uh, he's not sure yet."

"Are you two serious?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"I see."

Diva caught on to their immense curiosity of Haji.

_Two weeks later…_

"Diva, come on! We're going to be late; Yukito and Aoi said they'd walk us to school today so hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

The blue eyed queen came from the stairs and ran out the door with her sister.

"You're finally ready, right?" Yukito inquired with a smirk.

"Yes, let's go."

"Hey, do we have a test in-"Saya began.

"Don't we have a half day today?"

The red queen shot Diva a glare for interrupting her.

"Uh…Yeah, I think we do." Aoi answered.

_Meanwhile… _

Two men watch the four as they walked to school.

"John…go to the Doctor…tell him we need to move before _he _arrives."

"Right."

_At school…_

The bell had rung and everyone was filing out.

"Uh, Miss Otonashi, wait." Whispered the teacher as she talked on the phone. "Yes, yes…she's right here. I'll tell." She hung up. "Your brother is waiting outside for you to take you to a wedding."

Saya appeared to be much dumfounded. It couldn't be Kai, no; he had said he was her father…but then who? She nodded even though she was trapped within her thoughts.

She looked outside the school doors before opening them, she saw no one. She then opened the door and searched for her 'brother'.

She suddenly felt something take hold of her wrist and gently pull her closer. Her eyes turned a bright red, ready to defend herself. She spun around and drew her hand back.

"Saya…"

Her eyes slowly turned back to their regular chocolate brown and her muscles relaxed.

"Haji…You're back…"

She embraced him as did he but he wasn't at peace, his eyes darted around frantically in search for danger.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "We don't have much time Saya."

She pulled away. "What?"

"We must leave before _they _get here."

"They?"

A loud crashing noise was heard.

A man chuckled in the distance. "Haji, my boy, you can't hide from me."

The chevalier grasped her wrist tighter and ran the opposite direction. They looked like a beam of light being cast from the sun to the human eye.

The trees looked as though they were nothing but green specks at the speed they were moving.

_Meanwhile after school…_

Diva skipped into the pub followed by her daughters.

"Kai, did Aunt Saya come home today? We couldn't find her at school." Hodzuki yelled into the house.

Kai came from his room while he cocked his father's handgun.

"Kai?" The twins backed away as where Diva just stood there.

"Haji came back, he told me that Saya was in danger and that he was going to take her to a safe place. He said that I should get the three of you to safety as well."

"Haji…" The oldest blue queen smirked.

"Who's Haji?" Hidzuki asked.

"I'll tell you everything later. I'm taking you to the Red Shield; they'll be waiting for us at the airport."

"The Red Shield? You mean that organization that tried to kill me?" The mother inquired bitterly.

He paused. "That's right…"

Diva glared at him.

_Meanwhile…_

"Right…while you're telling the doctor about him, also tell him that he has found her," the man hung up while watching Kai and the others leave.

**Me: I know, short chappy, but more is soon to come…if…you review! So please do!**


	9. Since Birth

The sun was setting just as the rain started to pour. Saya and Haji were staying in a cabin just East of Japan.

She watched as the rain fell quickly from the sky. Though she wasn't really paying attention to it, she was thinking about…about everything. Who was that man that called out to her chevalier?

They had been there for hours and yet he hadn't spoken a word to her.

"Haji."

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"What had come up? I-in the letter you sent me, you said something had come up…what was it?"

He shut his eyes tightly and opened his mouth to speak.

…

Diva and her daughters walked onto the Red Shield Headquarters. The eldest blue queen glared at David as he passed her by. He went out to talk to Kai who was smoking a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since _she _came to live with us."

"I see…Are you coming with us?"

He narrowed his eyes up at the ship and then back at his old friend.

"I…I think I'll sit this one out…We're both getting a little too old for this."

David shook his head. "Never too old until you die."

"…What?"

"…I don't know…Julia's making me read this age for men book."

"Ah…that explains everything…."

"What?"

"Uh nothing…Nothing…I better be going…"

…

He had told her everything he knew about their situation. After he was done, she realized she was better off not knowing, though she would have to know eventually. She sat, staring at the fire as the hours passed. Haji had left her be, knowing that she was thinking about what he had told her. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Saya are you alright?"

She slowly turned to him. "…I…I'm not sure…I never expected to be involved in another war. I thought we were done. I thought it was over."

"Saya…forgive me I-"

A knock came from the door and suddenly they were both on their feet. Haji quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He slowly went for the back room, hoping whoever was out there couldn't hear them.

"Saya, its Solomon."

The raven haired chevalier's hold tightened but then released. She opened the door and the blond hugged her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Uh yeah. Are Diva and the girls alright?"

"Yes, the Red Shield is with them."

She nodded. "Alright."

Solomon looked back as he spoke. "I have to go, they're waiting for me."

"Ok I-"

The breeze suddenly picked up and he was gone. She shut the door and turned to Haji.

"…Haji, how long will we be staying here?"

"I'm not sure."

She looked down and sighed. He lifted up her chin with two fingers and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No…it's not your fault…"

…

Diva sat in the large kitchen along with Julia and her little niece. There was silence. The doctor stared at the queen as she read a fashion magazine. The blonde wondered what the blue eyed girl was thinking.

Julia was worried about Diva but most of all, she was scared. Was the queen really mentally stable? Did she really want to live with her sister, who for years tried to kill her? Was she waiting for the right moment to kill them all?

The blonde didn't know.

"Are you really a queen?" The niece asked.

Diva looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Yes."

"Ah! So do you really live in a castle?"

"No…" the queen looked saddened but then she stared back up at the girl with a wicked smile. "But I used to live in a tower…do you know what happened to me in that tower?" She spoke with a dark voice.

"No."

Julia narrowed her eyes and started to grab her niece's hand.

"Terrible things happened. I was tortured every day by a man named Amshel. He always said 'You will suffer here until the end of times no matter how loud you plea'."

The little girls eyes widened and she backed up to the doctor.

"Diva!" The blonde yelled.

"What?" Diva shrugged. "I was only telling the truth. Do you really want me to lie to her and have her be influenced to lie?"

The doctor rose and took her niece into another room.

…

The twins explored the vast ship.

"I wonder when we're going to see Aunt Saya again."

"…Who knows…it could be years from now."

"Maybe…"

"I could take you to see her right now if you wish," a dark voice spoke to them from behind.

They gasped as they turned around. "…You can?" Hidzuki asked.

"Hidzuki…mom told us to never talked to strangers."

"Oh we aren't strangers. In fact, I've known you two since birth."

"…Who are you?" Hodzuki asked.

The man chuckled darkly.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you review!**


	10. Not so hidden

**Recap**

"…Who are you?" Hodzuki asked.

The man chuckled darkly.

**Recap over**

"Amshel…?" Diva was surprised as she stood behind him.

"Yes," he smirked as he turned towards his queen. "…Diva…you look as well as ever."

"…Why are you here?"

"Oh I just thought I'd stop by to see you and your children."

"You!" David yelled as he pointed his pistol at the man.

"There's no need for weapons. I'm only visiting."

"Leave now!" The blonde's finger was seconds away from pulling the trigger.

"I only take commands from my queen."

"Go away Amshel," Diva commanded.

"As you wish, Diva,"

In a flash, he was gone.

…

Haji sat down next to Saya on the floor.

"I can't stand waiting…for this to end. The girls said that they were finally going to college to be archeologists. They said it was their dream. Now that dream is being deferred…" She looked down.

"…Forgive me, Saya."

She turned her gaze to him. "Why?"

"I led them to you when I was trying to protect you."

She shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, Haji."

He closed his eyes. He felt warm lips caressing his cheek. Her lips found their way to his and she kissed him softly.

After they separated, she spoke in a whisper. "It's not your fault."

…

Julia sat with David in the kitchen.

"Julia…If Amshel is back then…he could twist Diva's mind again. Another war could be in the making. Saya wouldn't be able to handle it," David sighed.

"…We can't let Diva be alone with him…she needs to be escorted wherever she goes."

"Right…but who would do that?"

"Ask Kai…We haven't left yet."

"Kai already told me he didn't want to be anywhere near Diva."

"David, everyone else is busy. No one else has the time."

"…Fine…I'll call him in the morning."

"Good."

…

Saya was nearly asleep on Haji's shoulder. He watched the fire as it was attempting to burn out. He heard the crackling of the fire but in the background a faint ticking or clicking noise. Suddenly, the faint clicking noise grew louder; it was more of a banging noise now. He shook Saya to wake her.

"What…?"

"Saya, wake up."

She opened her eyes. The banging noise became louder in an instant. She jumped up and was wide awake. He stood beside her. The noise stopped for a second. Suddenly, the whole cabin shook and rumbled. There was an explosion and pieces of wood flew into their room.

Then it was silent, so silent a ringing noise entered their ears. They heard footsteps nearing. He readied his daggers as he got in front of her. Another loud bang arose and more smoke filled the room. Suddenly, Saya saw Haji fall as she did the same.

**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! Please review! And please read some of my other stories!**


End file.
